


might i but moor tonight in thee

by troubadore



Series: geraskier kink bingo fills [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubadore/pseuds/troubadore
Summary: "Want you in me, Jas," he says, head tipped back as Jaskier works to suck a mark on his own neck. "'m all ready for you. Been thinking about your cock all day."Jaskier nips at the bolt of his jaw as he moves back up to his mouth. "That's really hot," he pants, hands spreading over Geralt's ass to pull his cheeks apart, rubbing around the plug. "Fuck, I've only got—" He pulls away to look at the clock on the bedside table. "—twenty minutes until my lunch is over.""Guess you better get to it," Geralt tells him, grinding down against him, swallowing his soft moan in another kiss. "This ass ain't gonna fuck itself."
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: geraskier kink bingo fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913302
Comments: 8
Kudos: 174
Collections: Geraskier Kink Bingo





	might i but moor tonight in thee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stonedgeralt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonedgeralt/gifts).



> happy (early) birthday max! i'd promised you the bottom geralt space on my kink bingo card so it is my gift to you on your special day! i wuv u <3 
> 
> this fills the "bottom geralt" space on [geraskier kink bingo](http://twitter.com/BingoKink) card E

The door slams into the wall with a hard crack as they stumble into Geralt's bedroom, mouths connected in desperate, biting kisses, Geralt's hands pulling at Jaskier's clothes as Jaskier's move down and around to grab his ass and haul him closer so he can grind their cocks together. 

"Careful," Geralt chastises halfheartedly around a moan, rolling his hips again for more friction. He walks them back toward the bed, pushing Jaskier onto it and following him down, legs spreading as he settles in his lap. "I really don't want my landlord crawling up my ass for putting a hole in the wall." 

He pushes his boyfriend's shirt up, wanting to get at his warm skin, but whines in his throat when it gets caught at his armpits because he's still got his jacket on. He's too impatient to make him take it off, though, so he settles for rubbing his thumb over the peaked nipple he can reach. Jaskier lets out a shaky sigh and his hands are clumsy as he struggles to unbutton Geralt's jeans and open the fly. Geralt breaks their kisses to attach his mouth to Jaskier's throat, sucking a mark into his skin, and enjoys the soft moan it draws out of him. 

Jaskier finally gets his jeans open and pushes his hands inside Geralt's underwear, heading back to his ass, his head tipped back to give Geralt more room. "Mm, no, I do believe I'm the only one allowed up your— _ oh _ ,  _ fuck,  _ sweetheart." 

Geralt grins as the long, deft fingers that were busy slipping between his asscheeks find the base of the plug he'd worked into himself that morning. "Yeah? You like?" 

"Fuck," Jaskier groans. He tips his head back down to search for Geralt's mouth, kissing him with hunger, sloppy and wet. "Fuck, you're too good to me. Gods, I love you." 

Geralt hums in agreement and kisses him back with matched enthusiasm and hunger, rolling his hips again so he can feel how hard his boyfriend is already. It makes them both moan, and they spend a few blissful minutes just rutting together, still clothed; Jaskier gets a leg between his own and Geralt humps his boyfriend's thigh as he chases that building pleasure in his gut. 

"Want you in me, Jas," he says, head tipped back as Jaskier works to suck a mark on his own neck. His fingers are tangled in Geralt's hair, tugging at it gently, just enough to send sparks of pain down his nerves. "'m all ready for you. Been thinking about your cock all day." 

Jaskier nips at the bolt of his jaw as he moves back up to his mouth. "That's really hot," he pants, hands spreading over Geralt's ass to pull his cheeks apart, rubbing around the plug. "Fuck, I've only got—" He pulls away to look at the clock on the bedside table. "—twenty minutes until my lunch is over." 

"Guess you better get to it," Geralt tells him, grinding down against him, swallowing his soft moan in another kiss. "This ass ain't gonna fuck itself." 

"Ugh, you're horrible." He gives Geralt's ass a squeeze, then pushes at him. "Up. On your knees." 

"You love me," Geralt says, pushing himself off him so they can flip around. He settles on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, Jaskier's hands pulling his jeans down to bare his ass to the warm air of the room, moaning when fingers spread him to get at the plug. 

"Gods, but I really do," Jaskier agrees, breathless, and then Geralt whines when his boyfriend leans in to lick him and the plug, nipping the sensitive skin around it. He feels himself clench around the plug, his cock twitching where it's trapped between him and his jeans. 

"C'mon, Jas—" he groans, impatient, and feels his boyfriend chuckle against him. 

"So impatient," Jaskier teases. Geralt huffs then bites off another moan when he works the plug out of his hole, letting it out anyway when fingers take its place, pumping in and out and spreading him open. He pushes his ass back, wanting them deeper, unable to help himself, but wanting more. 

" _ Jas _ —" 

"I've got you," Jaskier says. His fingers leave Geralt's ass, and Geralt pants as he listens to his boyfriend unzip his own jeans. He looks over his shoulder to watch him pull his cock out of his fly, hard and leaking, giving it a few strokes, his expression going slack as he lets out a moan. 

He settles a hand on Geralt's hip, guiding his cock forward to press against his hole, rubbing it over him a couple of times before finally pushing in. Geralt's hands clench in the sheets and he drops his head, biting his lip as his boyfriend fills him up and stretches him open. 

" _ Fuck, _ " he breathes out as Jaskier's hips meet his ass, bottoming out. "You're so thick, babe. Can't get enough." 

Jaskier's breath is warm against the back of his neck when he leans over Geralt, nuzzling him. "You're a flatterer," he says, and presses a kiss to the bolt of Geralt's jaw. "And I'm going to fuck you now." 

"Finally," Geralt jokes, and his boyfriend laughs, and then he's pulling back out and fucking back into him, and Geralt moans and lets himself be fucked like he'd wanted. 

Jaskier starts with a few slow rolls of his hips like he always does, wanting to enjoy Geralt clenching around him, before he settles into a quicker pace, the short, sharp snaps of his hips driving him deep. It pushes gasps out of Geralt, little puffs of  _ ah, ah, ah  _ and soft moans each time he hits his prostate, and he finally works a hand down to his own cock to pump it in time to his thrusts. 

They don't last very long; Geralt can tell his boyfriend is close as his rhythm becomes erratic, and he can feel his own orgasm building in his gut as Jaskier reaches down to fondle his balls while he continues stripping his cock. 

"C'mon, sweetheart," Jaskier pants in his ear, sounding wrecked. "Wanna feel you come on my cock like the slut you are." 

Geralt groans long and low as he does just that, body locking up and clenching around the cock inside him as his orgasm rolls through him, his own cock pulsing as he comes. He slumps forward as the feeling of lazy euphoria settles in his veins, and he lets out a content sigh. 

Jaskier's thrusts have slowed to gentle rolls of his hips, and his own cock is softening inside Geralt. He finally registers the warmth of his boyfriend's release inside him, and he grins to himself. 

"Fuck," Jaskier sighs, completely blissed out. "That was—oh, shit! I'm going to be late!" 

Geralt can't help a snort as his boyfriend pulls out carefully but quickly, scrambling to put himself back in order so he can get back to work. He doesn't move a muscle himself, enjoying the haze of orgasm and the fact that he has the day off. 

He's just closed his eyes for a nap when fingers are spreading his asscheeks again, and he grunts, still oversensitive. "What—"

He bites off the rest of his words on a groan as Jaskier, the little shit, pushes the plug back into him. He pushes himself up enough to send a halfhearted glare over his shoulder. His boyfriend merely gives him a cheeky grin in return. 

"Have to keep the rest of my meal for later," he explains, and Geralt snorts but leans into the kiss Jaskier crawls back onto the bed to give him. 

"Get back to work, babe," Geralt mumbles, settling back onto the sheets, ass still hanging out. He's too lazy to redress properly right now, though. He only grunts when Jaskier gives it a soft smack before heading out. 

"Love you, sweetheart! I'll see you later!" 

Geralt hums, murmuring a soft, "Love you, too," as the door slams closed. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/troubadorer) / [tumblr](http://geraltofriviasleftbuttcheek.tumblr.com)


End file.
